marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hijacking and Retaking of the Bus
The Hijacking and Retaking of the Bus was a failed attempt by Camilla Reyes to steal the Peruvian 0-8-4. Background examines the 0-8-4]] Coulson's Team found the Peruvian 0-8-4, but they were ambushed by Policia Militar del Perú. But police officer Camilla Reyes acknowledged Phil Coulson as she had previously worked with him. Suddenly, they were attacked by Peruvian rebels. Coulson's Team took the 0-8-4 and escaped in the Bus with members of Policia Militar del Perú.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 Hijacking meets Phil Coulson]] Phil Coulson reported the situation to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters and ordered Agent Melinda May to set a course for the Slingshot. Coulson gave Camilla Reyes a tour of the Bus while her team visited the bar. In his office, Reyes attempted to seduce Coulson to distract him. Grant Ward realized Nahui and Cusi were not drinking and attacked them. Coulson realized the ploy, pushed Reyes to the ground, and headed to the bar. May was knocked unconscious when Perez gassed the cockpit. Vilca took Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons hostage in the lab which forced Coulson to surrender. Retaking subdues Vilca]] Camilla Reyes tied Phil Coulson up in the command center and the rest of the team in the hanger. Melinda May dislocated her wrist to escape her handcuffs and subdued Vilca. May used the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV to break down the doors to the lab and Leo Fitz flew one of the D.W.A.R.F.s through a vent to the upper level. S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters contacted the Bus and requested confirmation on a change of course. Reyes demanded Coulson respond and he reported everything was fine. struggles to grab a raft]] Fitz flew the D.W.A.R.F. to the 0-8-4 and activated it, blowing a hole in the side of the Bus. Cusi was sucked out and the rest were knocked off their feet. The decrease in cabin pressure caused the doors to the upper level to unlock. Grant Ward engaged Nahui and Lopez while Skye, Fitz, and Jemma Simmons searched for the 0-8-4. May entered the cockpit and attacked Perez, which caused the Bus to nosedive. Coulson grabbed Reyes to keep her from being sucked out and tied her to a pole. May subdued Perez and leveled the Bus. Simmons secured the 0-8-4 and Skye grabbed a raft and inflated it. Ward grabbed Nahui but his shirt ripped and he was sucked out. The raft covered the hole just before Ward was sucked out as well. Lopez tried to reach for his sidearm but was knocked out by Coulson. Aftermath warning Phil Coulson of the risk Skye poses]] S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury was extremely angry with Phil Coulson over how the Bus had been damaged so quickly in the hands of Coulson's Team. The Peruvian 0-8-4 was taken to the Slingshot, where it was allegedly destroyed by sending it on a rocket to space.. However, it was actually taken to the Fridge, where it was stored along with other dangerous artifacts until the facility was raided by HYDRA.''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence References Category:Events